Thank Mercury For Small Miracles
by Silent Wrath
Summary: On a cram night Ami gets a phone call and the line suddenly goes dead, picking up coffee she goes to join her sleepless beauty.


Here's an Ami/Mokato short fic. my second favorite Yuri couple after Michi and Ruka.

Makoto rolled over on her side. She sighed before turning on the lamp that sat on a nightstand next to her bed. Picking up the phone she pressed one, which instantly speed dialed Ami's cell phone, knowing the young girl was still up studying for her finals tomorrow.

"Hello?" Ami's voice on the other side of the phone was cheerful. A little to cheerful for Makoto to handle at the moment so she hung up. 

Sliding out of bed she rummaged threw the things in her drawers looking for the notebook like diary she wrote in on sleepless nights like these. 

--

Ami's POV

"Hello" I answered the phone cheerfully knowing it was Makoto, the secret love of my life. I was whole-heartedly hurt when I heard the phone go dead. 'She must be having one of those nights again' I thought to myself putting my books down on the bedside table. Throwing on a small blue sweatshirt, I grabbed my car keys and headed for the nearest 24-hour coffee shop.

Lost and broken hopeless and lonely, smiling on the outside but hurt beneath my skin my eyes are fading ,my souls is bleeding, I try to make it seem okay, but my faith is wearing thin, so help me heal these wounds they've been open for way to long. Help me fill this soul even those this is not your fault that I'm open and I'm bleeding all over your brand new rug and I need some one to help me sew them up. I only wanted a magazine I only wanted a movie screen I only wanted the laugh I'd read about and dreamed .

Makoto sat at her desk her hand madly scribbling down lyrics as they came to mind.

And now my mind is an open book, now my heart is an open wound, and now my life is an open show for all to see but help me heal these wounds they've been open for way to long. Help me fill this soul even though this is not your fault that I'm open and I'm bleeding all over your brand new rug and I need some one to help me . So you come along I push you away then kick and scream for you to stay. Because I need some to help me, oh I need some one to help me I need some one to help me heel these wounds they've been open for way to long. Help my fill this soul even those this is not your fault that I'm open and I'm bleeding all over your brand new rug and I need some one to help me sew them. And I need some one to help me fill them I need some one to help me heel them I need some one to help me close them up.

--

"Two French Vanilla Cappuccinos, one with no whipped cream please" Ami smiled happily at the cashier.

"That'll be 8.50 madam" He smiled back taking the money Ami gave him to pay for her drinks. 

---

Makoto let her pencil roll out of her hand, she was so tired she couldn't help but lay her head down on the desk. Suddenly wishing she hadn't hung up on Ami.

"I'm desperate," She said to no one in particular. She read over the lyric one more time before closing the book and throwing it on the side of her bed where it lay open to her freshly written song.

A knock on the door caught Makoto's attention.

"I'm not home," She yelled not caring if the person heard her or not.

"I brought Cappuccinos," Ami yelled back.

Makoto almost tripped over every thing as she hurriedly went to the door at the sound of Ami saying Cappuccino.

"Hey" she mumbled, opening the door for her ice angel.

"hey," Ami kissed her cheek on the way in. "you okay?" she asked deep concern showing in her eyes as she stared at her best friend.

"Great" Makoto said.

"I can't believe you called me only to hang up in my face," Ami said sadly.

"Sorry" Makoto said sighing. "You just sounded so happy and I couldn't resist."

"So you wanted to make me sad by hanging up on me I get it now" Ami poked at her playfully.

"No whipped cream" she said giving Makoto her drink.

"I don't even know why they call it French Vanilla it's not even French," Makoto grumbled taking a sip.

"Are you getting sick?" Ami asked putting a cool hand on Makoto's forehead only to have her jerk away from her touch.

"I'm fine" Makoto sat down her cup and leaned her head on the back of the couch.

"You are not fine," Ami chided. 'Cute fine yes but health fine no'

"I'm just a little tired," Makoto said after seeing the hurt look on Ami's face.

"Awe itty-bitty Mokie grumpy?" Ami said cupping Makoto's face in her hands mischievously.

"Stop that" Makoto breathed harshly as Ami burst into a giggle fit.

"Are you sure it's not PMS?" Ami asked.

"I'm positive," she said turning to walk into her bedroom, but not before picking up her cappuccino.

Ami followed Makoto into her bedroom plopping down on her bed as she took a seat in her chair at her desk.

Looking down she raised her eyebrow at the open notebook on the floor.

"Did you write this," Ami picked up the open notebook. As she watched Makoto nod. "It's very good," 'and just a little scary coming from you.'

"Besides the fact that I called you, did you come for any particular reason?" Makoto asked hoping she didn't sound rude.

"Just to spend time with you, but if you want me to go…" Ami said standing up.

"No," Makoto said rushing over to grab Ami's hands. "I never want you to go," she sat down on the bed.

"Tell me what's wrong," Ami ran her hands through her untied hair.

"I can't stop thinking about my parents" Makoto put her hands over her face. "They were taken away so fast. And I never even got to say good bye properly." she cried into her hands as Ami's arms wrapped around her, trying to help comfort her in some way.

"At least you weren't abandoned." Ami said.

"May as well have been" Makoto retorted angrily.

Ami instantly regretted what she said.

"And you haven't been abandoned,"

"Sure I have. My fathers gone and my mother will barely even look at me. She's never there and probably only wants me to get good grades so she can ship me off to some college in America so she'll never have so see my face again,"

Makoto looked up from her hands when Ami rested her head on her shoulder.

"I'll never abandon you Ami," Makoto said, kissing the younger girls cheek lightly.  
"You and studying are my best escapes from the fake life I really lead." Ami slid off Makoto laying flat on her bed, pulling one of Makoto's pillows to her.

" these are the chronicles of life and death and everything between, these are the stories of our life a fictional as they my seem, we come in the world and we go out just the same," she resisted the words from one of her favorite songs.

Standing up Makoto went threw the drawers she let Ami have searching for something for her to sleep in.

Grabbing a white shirt and some sweat pants, she turned only to find Ami already stripping her self out of her blue sweater white button down shirt and blue jeans. She stared, her gaze traveling up Ami's body until she noticed Ami watching her. Blushing deeply she held out the clothing for Ami to take, not missing the small smirk Ami gave her as she turned around giving Makoto the best view of her ass she'd ever gotten.

'Did she just wiggle it?' Makoto asked as she watched Ami's ass more closely. 'Jupiter Strike me now! She did'

"Something interesting down there" Ami giggled, looking over her shoulder seductively.

"Huh?" Makoto was brought back to reality at the sound of Ami's voice.

Ami shook her head as she pulled her sweats on, before crawling into Makoto's bed.

Makoto watched her. 'People would think we were lovers if they ever saw some of the stuff she does to me in private.'

Makoto finished off her now Luke-warm Cappuccino, before crawling into bed next to Ami who immediately snuggled up to her.

"Ami?" Makoto half yawned.

"Yes?"

"Were you teasing me," Makoto asked pulling her closer.

"Just a bit" Ami Gently kissed Makoto's neck, sucking it slightly; enjoying the moans she got from Makoto. "There are so many ways I would love to tease you."

"So why won't you?"

"Because even my Ancestors wouldn't deem it proper" Ami smiled but continued to suck.

"You little devil," Makoto laughed.

Alright hope you guys liked this short Fic about absolutely nothing. This thing should have been perfect no mistakes what so ever if there was feel free to tell me I'm open to constructive criticism.

Click the Review button you know you want to. ( I take anonymous reviews).

Song by Makoto. Meet my maker- by Good Charlotte 


End file.
